When Darkness Falls
by Tai Wilson
Summary: What happens when Tai and Matt get betten by a strang dog? (Same characters from my first two books Mutant with a Digivice and Real Survivor. You MUST read those two first or you won't know what's going on.)


When Darkness Falls

When Darkness Falls

By Tai Wilson

Chapter 1-All Hollow's Eve

"Trick-Or-Treat!" Shouted little kids in Wizard and Zombie suites from outside my house.

"Here's your candy." I said as I dropped a candy bar into each bag. "Hey, do you guys want to see something really scary?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Ya!" They said together.

"You _sure_?" I asked again.

"Yes!" They said impatiently.

"O.K." I said as Agumon jumped out from inside the house spitting fire as the kids ran.

"That's mean." Said T.K. as he walk up to the door.

"Ya, but it's funny." I said as the three of us started laughing.

_Meanwhile, Matt and Tai were walking down a back ally trying to get home, when they found an old, beat up shack in a large wheat field with a similar sized cornfield behind the shack._

"I didn't know this was in Odiba." Said Matt as he walked up to the shack.

"Hi there!" Said an old man when Matt and Tai walked in. "Welcome to 'Old Fred's Eatery'! I'm Old Fred!"

"Hi." Said Matt.

"No wonder they call him _Old_ Fred." Whispered Tai.

"What was that?" Asked Old Fred.

"Nothing."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Matt Ishida." Said Matt.

"I'm Tai Kamiya." Said Tai.

"Pleased to meet you!" Said Old Fred.

"Does anyone ever eat here?" Asked Matt.

"Yes! All the time!"

"Then why isn't anyone here?"

"Because of the werewolf that roams these hills at night!"

"I've never heard of a werewolf in Odiba."

"That's because he only roams _these_ hills at night! Pay attention!"

"So your saying it has _never_ come into town?"

"Never."

"So then why hasn't anyone moved into town to get away?"

"Huh. I never thought of that. I think I'll do that tomorrow. Thanks!"

"So what does the werewolf look like?"

"No one knows! Once someone sees a werewolf, it's too late. Unless they get bitten and escape, then they too become a werewolf!"

Then there was a howl from inside the field.

"It's here!" Said Fred as he started to board up the windows and lock the doors.

"We should probably go." Said Tai.

"No! If you take even one step outside that door you will parish!"

"Well, I'd rather die then spend the night here." Said Matt as he unlocked the front door and Tai and Matt walked outside.

"Let's hurry." Said Tai as they walked through the field.

"Why?" Asked Matt. "That old geezer probably just made that story up so he could charge us for staying there."

"You're right. We're grown men! We shouldn't let something like that scare us! Plus, we're Digidestined! We've been through way worse that _werewolves_!"

Then a dark figure ran behind them.

"Did you see that?" Asked Tai.

"Did I see what?" Asked Matt.

"Nothing."

Then it ran in front of them.

"There it was again!"

"I saw it that time!"

Then it stopped a few yards in front of them and let out a deep howl right before it charged right at them.

Chapter 2-Room 6 on Floor 66.

A few hours later T.K. and I were in T.K.'s house talking, drinking beer, and every few seconds having to getting up and chase off annoying little kids.

"So how are your karate lessons going, Tai?" Asked T.K. as he stood up to get another beer from the fridge.

"It's going great." I said as T.K. finished off the beer and got another. "Don't you think you've had enough beers by now? I mean look at your self! You're inhaling them! You've already had ten while I was talking!"

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Said T.K. Then a few second later he ran off into the bathroom to puke.

After T.K. had passed out in the toilet bowl, he woke up and went to go answer the phone, which had just start ringing as he woke up.

"Hello?" Asked T.K. as he answered the phone in a groggy voice. "What! How'd that happed? I'll be right there. Thank you."

"Who was that?" I asked as T.K., who was now out of his hangover trance, grabbed his coat, and ran for the door.

"Something happened to Matt and Tai last night and now they're in the hospital! I have to go." Said T.K. as he ran out the door.

"I'll go with you!" I said as I ran to catch up with him.

"Hello," Said T.K. once we had reached the hospital. "I'm Takeru Takaishi and this is Tai Wilson. We're here to see Yamato Ishida, and Taichi Kamiya."

"What, no confusing Japanese name for you?" Asked the nurse looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked walking up to the front desk.

"It's just 'Tai Wilson'. Why isn't it confusing like the others?"

"I'm from America."

"Oh, a USA boy huh? 'Home of the Whopper'? Well we're home of the 'Playstation', and the 'PS2'! Top that!"

"Just give us the room number." Said T.K.

"One moment please." Said the nurse as she looked for the room number. "Oh, here it is. Room 6 on floor 66."

'6-6-6? That doesn't sound to promising." I thought as we walked to Matt and Tai's room.

"Matt? Are you in here?" Asked T.K. as we walked into the room.

"I'm over here." Said Matt dryly.

"How ya doing bro?" Asked T.K. as I went to check on Tai.

"Not good." Said Matt. "I think I might have a fever or something. I feel like I want to get up and run out of the hospital, but at the same time I can barley move."

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"It all happened so fast." Said Matt. "All I remember was we were walking through this field, when a huge dog or wolf, something like that, came running at us. It went for Tai first. When I tried to help Tai it turned on me. I shot it three times with my gun, but it pounced and knocked me out. I don't know how we ever made it."

"Wow." Said T.K.

"Time to go." Said a nurse outside the door.

"But it's only 6:05!" Said T.K. "We got here at 6:00! Can't we have just one more minute?"

"O.K. But make it quick."

"Open the window for me would ya T.K.?" Asked Matt.

"Sure bro." Said T.K. as he opened the window and moonlight washed over us.

Then Matt started shaking and slumped under the covers.

"Matt?" Asked T.K. "What's wrong?"

Then the nurse came in to tell us that we had to leave.

"What's that noise?" Asked the nurse as a low growling started coming from Matt's bed.

"What's the matter Matt?" Asked T.K. again.

I then noticed that there was a full moon outside.

"T.K.! Get away from there!" I said as I pulled T.K. away from the bed right before a werewolf jumped out from under the covers.

"Ahh!" Screamed the nurse as the werewolf jumped out the open window.

"Let's get out of here!" Said T.K.

Chapter 3-Return to the Hospital

"What was that thing?" Asked T.K. once we had gotten back to his house.

"I think it was Matt." I said looking out the window.

"What? How can you say that?"

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said as I stood up.

When I opened the door there was a young man standing outside.

"Are you Mr. Takaishi?" Asked the man.

"No I'm Mr. Wilson, Mr. Takaishi is in the other room. Let me take you to him." I said as I walked back into the living room were T.K. was sitting.

"Mr. Takaishi?" Asked the man when he came into the living room. "I'm Fred Johnson, brother in-law of Fred Odiba. Your brother came into my restaurant yesterday night."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked T.K.

"I might know how to make your brother and his friend human again."

"His friend?" I asked.

"Yes. Mr. Kamiya."

"Tai!" Shouted T.K. and me together.

"We forgot about Tai!" I shouted again as T.K., Fred, and me ran out the door and into my red, convertible, Viper to drive to the hospital and stop Tai.

"Ahh!" Screamed one of the nurses as she ran out of the hospital.

"He's still here." I said as we walked in.

Once we where in we followed the screams to the back kitchen of one of the hospital restaurants.

"There his is!" Said T.K. pointing to a bear looking wolf eating a ham.

"How do we make him human again?" I asked looking at Fred.

"You have to-"

Then Tai looked up and let out a long, loud, howl before jumping off the table he was on and started pacing back and forth preparing to attack.

"Run!" I shouted as Tai jumped while I quickly grabbed a butcher knife and put it in front of his path as Tai let out a long, deep, painful, howl while I pulled the knife out of him.

"You killed Tai!" Shouted T.K.

"No he didn't." Said Fred. "It will take more than a knife wound to stop a werewolf."

"But I put it right in his heart!" I said as I picked up the lifeless looking werewolf.

"Don't you ever watch scary movies?" Said Fred angrily.

"Our life _is_ a scary movie." Said T.K.

"Oh. Well, the only way you can change a werewolf back into a human is to shoot it with a silver bullet. Actually, anything silver that can be shot out of something will do."

"We don't want to kill them!"

"You don't have to kill them, if you don't want to. All you have to do is shoot them. You can shoot them in the arm, in the leg, in the-"

"We get the point!" Said T.K. and me together cutting him off.

Then Tai, who we had all forgotten about, quickly stood up and ran off into one of the elevators as the doors shut.

"No!" I yelled as I ran at the elevator doors.

"He could be anywhere in the hospital now!" Said T.K.

"Luckily for us, I have some extra shotguns and some silver shotgun capsules with me." Said Fred as he opened a duffle bag and pulled out three shotguns.

Chapter 4-The Search for Tai

"How are we going to find him now?" Asked T.K. as we started to climb the hospital stairs.

"We follow the screams." Said Fred he loaded his gun.

Then a werewolf wearing a lab coat burst through the door to floor 6.

"Let's try this floor." Said Fred as he shot the werewolf in the arm and turned it back into a human.

"There's some more!" Said T.K. as we each ran into a different room and started shooting.

"How many are there?" I asked myself as I sat down in a chair.

"I'm going to go check the room that Matt and Tai where in." Said T.K. as he walked into room 6. "Maybe Tai ran back in."

Once T.K. walked into the room he found a werewolf with it's back to T.K., breaking down a closet door.

After T.K. had shot the werewolf in the back and found out it wasn't Matt or Tai, he decided to see why the werewolf wanted to get into the closet.

Meanwhile, Fred and I were talking about guns, when we heard a scream from the room T.K. was in.

"Sounds like a nurse found another werewolf." Said Fred as he and I loaded our guns as we ran into the room.

There, standing next to T.K., was Kari.

"Kari? How'd you get here?" I asked looking at her.

"I came to check on Tai," Said Kari. "When a wolf cornered me in a closet! When T.K. came in I thought it was a wolf!"

"Well, it wasn't." Said Fred as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Were are you going?" I asked stopping Fred.

"I think I saw something on the roof when we came here."

"I hope your right." Said T.K. as he handed Kari a shotgun.

Chapter 5-Race to the Rooftop

As we started to ascend to the roof, several werewolves attacked us before we reached the top of the hospital.

"There he is!" Shouted Fred pointing to the werewolf that we had seen when we came to the hospital for the second time.

But then, when T.K. and me shot Tai, nothing happened.

"Why didn't that turn him back into a human?" Asked Kari.

Unfortunately, the only thing the two shots T.K. and I fired did was, let him know we where here, knock the wind out of him for a few seconds, and make him very, very, angry.

As he turned toward us, he let out a loud, angry, menacing howl, then charged.

"Look out!" Shouted Fred as we each dodged the giant swinging claws and razor sharp teeth.

Then Tai jumped at Fred as Fred shot Tai. Still there was no change.

Finally, everyone but Kari, who was hiding in a dark corner, had shot Tai at lest twice.

Then Tai noticed Kari in the corner and decided to attack. Luckily for Kari, the island and the Australian canyon had given her very fast relaxes, and she pulled the trigger on her gun as the human Tai landed on the ground next to her.

Chapter 6-Where's Matt?

"I can't believe you guys just sat there as that werewolf tried to eat Kari!" Said Davis the next day as he, T.K., and I returned to the hospital to check on Tai. "If I was there they'd never have come-"

"Davis," I said calmly. "Shut up."

"Why do you think Kari was the only one who could make Tai become human again?" Asked T.K.

"Maybe Fred knows." I said as we got out of my car and walked into the hospital.

When we walked into the room that Tai was in he had bandages all over his arm and legs from the several times we had shot him, and stitches on his chest from when I had stabbed him.

"How's it going Tai?" I asked when I saw him. "Sorry about stabbing you, and shooting you, repeatedly."

"It's O.K." Said Tai. "How's Kari doing? I didn't kill her did I?"

"I don't think so." Said Fred scratching his head trying to remember.

"Did you find Matt yet?" Asked Tai.

"No, not yet. But I made flyers!" Said Davis proudly as he held up one of his flyers that read:

Lost.

Werewolf.

12-foot, 7 inches, dark brown fur.

Last seen chewing on elderly woman.

"Great Davis." Said T.K.

"He such an idiot." I whispered to T.K.

"Times up." Said the nurse as she walked into the room.

"We just got here!" I said as I put my arms on my hips, which made my coat go back and accidentally revile my gun to the nurse.

"You can have as much time as you want! Sorry to disturb you." Said the nurse as she quickly turned and walked down the hall.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot!" I said once the nurse had left. "Fred, why do you think Kari was the only one that could make Tai human again?"

"I have no idea." Said Fred as he looked out the window. "I'll go look it up."

Then Fred quickly left before anyone could say anything.

That night we where walking through the woods at the far end of Odiba, when a pack of wolves went running out in front of us.

"We're surrounded!" Shouted Davis in a scared voice.

"Your such a chicken Davis." I said as the wolves continued to circle us.

As I looked at the wolves I noticed that one of them look very familiar.

"I think one of them is Matt!" I whispered to T.K.

"Shoot him!" Whispered T.K. back to me.

But as I pulled out my gun, what looked like the alpha male, jumped at my hand, making me drop the gun onto the dark ground below as I leaped back.

"I dropped my gun!" I said looking down at the ground for the gun.

Then Fred pulled a shotgun out from under his coat and shot three times in the air as the wolves ran. As they ran, T.K. found my gun and shot at the wolf that I thought was Matt in the back left leg.

When we arrived at the hospital for the fourth time, Matt was sitting in the same bed next to Tai that he was in before, only this time he had a cast on his leg from when I shot him.

"How's it going Matt?" Asked T.K.

"O.K." Said Matt.

Then the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Ishida, Mr. Kamiya," Said the doctor as he nodded to Matt and Tai. "I have good news for you two. You two can leave tomorrow, but you'll have to keep your cast one Mr. Ishida."

Then the doctor turned and left the room.

Then suddenly, there was a loud howl from the edge of the woods as the moon started to come out from behind the clouds.

"I have to go." Said Fred as he left the room.

"Why do you think he keeps doing that?" Asked Cody after Fred left.

"Let's wait until he leaves again, then follow him and find out!" Said Ken.

So the next night we waited until Fred left, then followed him in Ken's truck.

When Fred finally stopped at an old shack, Matt pointed out that the shack that Fred stopped at was 'Old Fred's', where the werewolf had first attacked them.

"Why do you think he stopped here?" Asked Davis.

"Because he's brother is Old Fred." Said T.K.

As we looked through one of the windows of the old shack, we saw that Fred was sitting in a chair, as if he was waiting for something.

Then Old Fred came in through the back door.

"Why's Old Fred in there?" Asked Matt as we looked into the window.

"Let's find out!" Said Davis as he stood up and walked into the shack before anyone could stop him.

Chapter 7-Werewolf of Odiba

"Hey Fred!" Shouted Davis angrily as he burst into the shack, while the rest of use stayed outside to see what would happen.

"Davis!" Said Fred surprised when he saw Davis."What are you doing here?"

"Why have you been coming here every night lately?"

"Well, it's, um, it's because-"

"I'll tell him." Said Old Fred, breaking into the conversation.

Then I walked too.

"Before you start," I said. "Why is your last name Odiba?"

"Because, I was the first person to come to Odiba." Said Old Fred calmly.

"But you can't be the first one to come to Odiba." I said. "Because if you were you'd be dead by now."

"You stupid mortal!" Shouted Old Fred. "Someone can't die if they're un-dead!"

"But then that means,"

"Yes!" Shouted Old Fred. "I'm the werewolf!!!!!"

Then Fred ran up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a wooden board, breaking the board and knocking Fred unconscious.

"Hand me those chains on that table over there, T.K." Said Fred as T.K. went to get the chains.

"So that's why you've been coming over here for so long." Said Ken.

"Yes." Said Fred. "I've been coming here so that I could try and control my brother. But lately, I have been unsuccessful. He grows more and more powerful every night. If we don't chain him up, and make sure that he doesn't escape, he will ether turn all of Odiba into werewolves, or kill us all! We must hurry!"

"Why don't you just shoot him?" I asked.

"I tried! It doesn't work!"

"O.K. Then let me shoot him!" Said Tai as he pulled out his gun.

"No!" Said Fred. "It won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because, for some reason, in this breed of werewolf, only someone who is related to the werewolf through blood can make it human again!"

Just then, Old Fred started to growl.

Chapter 8-Field of Nightmares

"Hold him down!" Shouted Fred as Old Fred started to struggle.

Then Old Fred started to change. In a few seconds there was a werewolf standing in front of us.

"Run!" Shouted Fred as everyone ran out the back door, and into the cornfield.

As everyone scattered through the field, the werewolf let out several howls before starting the chase.

After a while of running I came to and opening in what look like the middle of the field. When I looked around the clearing I soon came upon a group of boys that looked only about 16. As I walked up to them they suddenly saw me and ran off into the field. Left behind where several packs of cigarettes and a six-pack of beer.

Then suddenly T.K. came running into the clearing, looked at me, and kept running. A few seconds later he ran back into the clearing, grabbed the beer and ran out again.

Then Matt ran into the clearing, and left, just like T.K. had. Then a few seconds later ran back in, grabbed one of the packs of cigarettes and ran off.

Then the werewolf ran into the clearing, with Davis's goggles hanging from his bottom jaw.

For a second the werewolf and me locked eyes, and then I turned and ran as hard as I could.

Finally I fond my way out of the field and back into the shack along with Matt, Tai, Sora, Kari, and a drunk T.K.

"T.K." I said once we had gotten back into the shack. "You _need_ to stop drinking!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked T.K. "I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Look, right now, even when you're probably about to get eaten, you get drunk! You've become an alcoholic!"

"No I'm not! I just really like beer!"

"Well, ever if you do, you can't impress Kari if you're drunk."

"Hey! Stay out of my personal life!"

Then the yells of the teenagers turned into howls.

"Let's get out of here before those wolves find us." Said Tai. Then we pick up the keys to Ken's truck that he had dropped when Old Fred had started chasing us.

Chapter 9-Party Like a Wolf

The next day the rest of the Digidestined finally found their way back into town.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital, Davis?" I asked the next day.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"You sure? You were almost eaten by a werewolf." Said Tai.

"I'm fine!" Shouted Davis. Then he pushed Tai over and walked off.

"What's been eating him?" I asked as I helped Tai up.

Later that day we were all over at Joe's house talking, when Izzy got an idea.

"Let's have a party in celebration of not getting eaten by the werewolf!" Said Izzy.

That's a great idea Izzy!" Said Joe in agreement.

Then everyone else also said that a party was a great idea and that it would be on the night of June 6th, the first night that month that would have a full moon.

For the rest of the week everyone got ready for the party by passing out flyers inviting people to the party, buying decorations, buying a kag of beer {A metal barrel filled with a beer, juice, water, ect.}, and buying another keg because T.K. drank the first one.

"This is going to be great!" Said Davis.

"Wow Davis!" I said in astonishment. "You finally said something smart!"

_The days passed fast after that and finally, it was the day of the party._

"Everyone! Please! Quiet!" Said Joe into the microphone as he tried to shout over the crowd.

After a minute of shouting, Joe's throat was sore, and the noise just got louder.

"Let me try Joe." I said as I walked up to the microphone.

"Sure thing Tai." Said Joe. "But you better yell loud."

"Who ever said anything about yelling?" I said as I slipped my hand into my coat.

Then I pulled out my handgun and shot three times into the air making everyone in the room start screaming.

"SHUT UP! NOW!" I yelled into the microphone. Then the room fell silent.

"Problem solved." I said to Joe as he looked up into the ceiling, which was now full of holes.

"Um. Thanks. I think." Said Joe. Then he fixed his attention on the crowd and began to talk. "Thanks for coming here to tonight's party. And if some of you think that this is just a big waste of time. Well, it's not. Trust me, it's all for a good cause," Then Joe paused, nodded silently to someone in the crowd, then continued giving his speech.

Meanwhile, Davis, Kari, T.K. Tai, and Me where out on the back balcony talking.

"…What do you think Tai?" Asked Kari turning toward her brother.

"What do you think Tai?" Asked T.K. a second later as he turned toward me.

"What?" Said Tai and me together.

"It's official." Said Davis with a sad shake of his head. "Tai and, um, Tai, can't be in the same conversation at once. You'll both have to leave. NOW!" Then Davis pushed us back inside the house and closed the two glass doors that separated the balcony from the house.

"Jerk." Said Tai and me together.

"Why'd you do that?" Demanded T.K.

"I need to talk to you Kari. Alone." Said Davis.

"The door's locked. I'll just have to stay here." Said T.K. as Davis tried to open the door.

"Darn. Your right." Said Davis. "Oh well."

"So what'd you want to tell me?" Asked Kari.

"I'm infected."

"What mean 'infected'?" Asked Kari.

"I think you know what I mean."

"You mean you're a werewolf?" Asked T.K. as he quietly wrapped his right hand around his gun.

"Yes," Said Davis. "I'm a werewolf. And you wont need _this_!" Then he grabbed the gun from T.K. and crushed it in his hand.

"Are you going to eat us?" Asked Kari.

"You? No."

"What about me?" Asked T.K.

"You?" Asked Davis. Then he looked at T.K. for a second and then said. "You. You will die." Then he pushed T.K. over the edge of the balcony and grabbed Kari who holding onto T.K.'s hand as tight as she could when he fell and almost fell off with him.

Meanwhile, inside, Joe was finishing his speech.

"…And now I'm sure you're all wondering what that 'good cause' is. Well, it's a food charity. Now most of you are probably think 'but I didn't bring any food' well, you did. In fact, you ARE the food! Nowdon't try to escape because, right… about… NOW! All the doors are now locked and blocked. So you might as well not stress yourself trying to get out."

Then Izzy, Cody, Ken, and Yoli walked up next to Joe.

Suddenly the curtains flew open, letting the moon light in, and letting the wolf in them out.

"RUN!" Shouted someone in the crowd as everyone tried to get out, but failed.

"Kari's still outside!" I said as I looked for the door to the balcony.

"Sora's still in here somewhere!" Said Tai as he disappeared into the crowd.

When I finally found the door to the balcony I found out that it was locked and chained closed. As I looked through the glass I could see Davis start to change.

Then, in a burst of energy, I kicked at the door, shattering the glass. Then I ran toward Davis and kicked him twice in the face, and then a hard kick into the chest, knocking him over the edge of the balcony.

"I've always wanted to do that." I said as I looked down at where Davis had landed. "Now let's get out of here!"

"How?" Said Kari.

"We just jump off the balcony."

"But we might beak a leg or something."

"What are you talking about Kari? It's only thirteen yards off the ground!"

"Oh." Said Kari. "But what about the others?"

"The others? The others are werewolves. Now jump!"

Then I pushed Kari over the edge as I jumped, and a werewolf ran out of the house at us.

Chapter 10-Land of the Wolf

"Ow!" Said Davis as I stepped off him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I step on you?" I said looking down at Davis. Then I gave him a hard kick in the side and walked off.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked T.K. once we had found him.

"Keep moving and keep reloading." I said as we walked into my house, grabbed as many guns as we could find, as much food as we could find, and a laptop. Then as we were leaving, I grabbed a duffle bag I had sitting next to the door.

"Hey Tai," Said T.K. once we were outside. "What's in that duffle bag?" "My personal survival kit." I said.

After a while of walking we were in the woods behind Odiba, and decided to make camp.

"Are you sure it's safe to camp here?" Asked T.K.

"What would you rather want?" I asked T.K. "To be found by a pack of wolves, or by a pack of werewolves?"

"I see your point." Said T.K. as he started to set up the tent.

The next day we woke up to the sound of growls outside our tent.

"What's that noise?" Asked Kari when she woke up.

"Gun shots in a few seconds." I said as T.K. and me grabbed two guns then walked out side.

But when we got outside there where no werewolves, not even wolves. Just Tai and Sora making fake growls into the tent. "We got you!" Said Tai with a grin on his face.

"Ya, and you almost got a bullet in your head! Don't do that again!" I said as I put my gun away.

"We're sorry. But it was really funny."

"Tai, shut up." Said Kari as she came out of the tent.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked T.K.

"We should probably go back into town and try to make everyone human again." I said.

"How?" Asked Tai. "By trying to find someone that they're related to?"

"Yes."

"But we'll never be able to do that!"

"Well, we should at least lock them so that they don't go around eating people."

By the time we finally found the edge of the woods it was already dusk.

"There's Davis!" Said Kari.

"I'll go shoot him." I said as I pulled out my gun.

"Wait! You can't shoot him! He's not a werewolf yet! And you're not related to him!"

"I know. I just want to shoot him."

Then Davis saw us and quickly ran off into an ally.

"We'll get him." Said Tai as he, T.K., and me ran into the ally.

"Davis, are you in here?" Asked Tai as we walked into the ally.

"What's that over there?" Whispered T.K., pointing to something that was hidden in the shadows of the ally.

"I'll go see." I said.

As I walked up to the shadow, I started to hear a muffled noise.

Then, suddenly, a werewolf jumped at me from behind the shadow.

"I hate shadows." I said to T.K. as we grabbed our guns and started shooting as we ran out of the ally, to find Kari, with a werewolf in front of her.

"HELP!" Yelled Kari.

Then I heard T.K. yell and turned around just in time to see one of the werewolves from the ally tackle T.K., another werewolf jump on me and started clawing at my face.

"How long have we been here?" Asked T.K. later when he and Kari finally woke up.

"I don't know. Maybe all night." I said as T.K. walked around the dark, gloomy room we where in.

"Is are there any doors in here?" Asked Kari.

"One, but it's locked." I said nodding to a big metal door at the other side of the small, little, cramped room we were in.

"Why don't you just Digivolve and knock it down?" Asked T.K.

"Don't you think I've tried that already? I can't even get out of my suit!"

"What are talking about Tai?" Asked Kari.

"Everyday I become more and more like one of _you_."

"You mean a human?" Asked T.K.

"Ya. That. In fact-"

"Fred!" Shouted T.K. as Fred suddenly walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you guys out of here! Now hurry up! And be quiet!" Whispered Fred.

"How did you know we where here?"

"It was hard not to notice all that noise coming from my basement."

"Your basement?" I asked. Then I noticed that we were back in 'Old Fred's Eatery'.

"Dang it!" Shouted T.K. and me together.

"Let's get out of here before they come back." Said Fred as he started for the door.

"Before who get back?" Asked Kari.

Then a truck drove up to the front of the shack.

"Too late." Said Fred. "Hurry! Out the back door!" Then, when we opened the back door, we found Joe standing behind it. "Wrong door."

Then the others came in.

"Windows." I said.

"What?" Asked Fred. Then I threw him through the window as T.K. and Kari jumped trough another window.

"Those karate lessons really _were_ worth $50!" I said as I kicked Davis in the face before I jumped through a closed window, shattering glass everywhere.

After we found our way back into town we went over to the hospital because of the cuts the werewolves from the ally gave us.

"Do you think it's still open?" Asked T.K.

"It should be." I said.

Then something went running behind us.

"What was that?" Said T.K. quickly as he spun around.

Then I quickly ducked as a werewolf jumped over me, barley missing my head.

"T.K." I said. "Get into the hospital and get ready to lock the doors when I come in." I said as I kicked into the air and a werewolf hit my foot in midair. "Go! Quick! More are coming!" Then T.K. and Kari ran into the hospital as I knocked two werewolves heads together, punched another, breaking its snout, and then ran after T.K. and Kari.

Once I was inside the hospital, T.K. and me locked the doors and then broke the lock so that it couldn't be unlocked even if you had the key.

"We're safe." I said trying to catch my breath.

Then I felt hot air on the back of my neck.

"There's something really bad behind me isn't there?" I asked T.K., but he was already gone.

Then I did a back flip, landing behind the werewolf, and kick him in the back. But this only made it mad.

Quickly, I ran to the elevator and hit the first floor number I could reach.

A few seconds I found my self, for the third time in a month, on floor 66.

"I hate this floor." I said as I stepped out of the elevator, and into the path of a werewolf.

"I _really_ hate this floor." I said as the werewolf jumped. "Down boy!" I said as I grabbed a metal cane and hit the werewolf on the top of it's head, hard. "Good boy." I said as I stepped over the now unconscious werewolf.

After a while of walking, and hitting with my cane, I finally found T.K. and Kari. "Let's get out of here!" Said Kari.

"That's a great idea Kari," I said as I hit another werewolf. "But how we're locked in. Remember?"

"Get down." Said T.K. as another werewolf jumped over us.

"Well," I said. "Maybe this guy can help."

"Who?" Asked T.K.

Then a werewolf jumped at me as I grabbed it, and threw him at a window, shattering it.

"Why didn't you just kick the glass?" Asked T.K.

"Wouldn't work." They're bulletproof."

"That _had_ to hurt."

Chapter 11-Japanes Werewolf in Paris

"Their everywhere!" Said T.K. angrily, after we had gotten out of the hospital.

Then Tai and Sora went running past us.

"Where are they going so fast?" Asked Kari.

"I don't know, but I have a good felling we should go with them." Said T.K. as we started running behind Tai and Sora just before a huge pack of werewolves came running out of the forest.

"How did they multiply so fast?" I asked once we had escaped the werewolves.

"Maybe they're part rabbit." Said T.K.

"I know how." Said Tai.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, remember that party?"

"I wish I didn't."

"Well, anyway, after the people in the house had been turned into a werewolf, they escaped and started to take over the city. After they had taken over the hospital, there were hundreds of them. It didn't take them long to take over the city after that."

"We need to et out of here." Said T.K.

"We could go back into the forest." I said.

"No, I mean out of this city, or out of this state. Heck, we need to get off of this continent!"

"Let's try Paris." Suggested Kari.

"How are we going to afford it?" Asked Tai.

"Tai," I said. "I think your forgetting something."

"What?"

"We're multi-billionaires nine times over!"

"Oh ya."

A few Hours later we landed in Paris.

"Wow! Paris is even better that I remember." Said Kari.

"Ya, great." I said sleepily as I started looking for a hotel. "I'm going to go get us a hotel room and go to bed. See ya tonight."

"But it's only 8:00 a.m."

"No, it's _already_ 8:00 a.m. Good-night."

That night I was out walking by the Eiffel Tower when a dog went running by, almost knocking me over.

"Stupid mutt." I mumbled.

Then the dog came running by again. This I threw a small rock at it, but I missed.

Then suddenly the dog turned and jumped at me.

Suddenly T.K. and Kari came running toward me, being cased by a larger dog.

"Tai!" Yelled T.K. as he ran. Head for the Tower!"

"What'd you do to make those dogs so mean?" I asked as we jumped a gate, which was made to keep people out of the tower at night, and started climbing the stairs toward the top. Then the dogs broke trough the gate and kept casing us.

"Those aren't dogs!" Said T.K. "They're werewolves!"

"Werewolves? I thought we left Odiba to get away from them! What are they doing here?"

"I don't know. They must have followed us here. Do you still have your personal survival kit? We could really us it right about now."

"It's right here." I said holding up my duffle bag. "I'll be right back." I said. Then I quickly went into a restroom that we where passing."

"Where's he going?" Asked Kari.

"When you got to go you got to go." Said T.K.

A few seconds later I came out dressed in the same close I had on in Australia.

Then the werewolves, who were still below us, saw me and started running toward me at full speed.

"Got to go." I said as I pulled out a gun that had a grappling hook in it, shot strait up, and then pushed a button on it started to pull me higher and higher, away from the wolves.

"Grab my hand!" I yelled to T.K. and Kari as I went past them.

A second later we where on the top of the Tower.

"T.K." I said turning toward him. "Can you bungee jump?"

"Sure!" Said T.K. excitedly.

"Great. Because you'll need to. Can you take the bungee rope off quickly?"

"Ya."

"If you fall over hard, can you start running right after you hit?"

"Ya. Why?"

"Because, we're going to jump."

Then I heard the wolves start to come closer and I pulled two bungee ropes out of my duffle bag and started to tie them to a pole that next to me.

"T.K." I said quickly. "Put this on your leg." Then I handed him the bungee rope, and then started to put the other one on my leg.

"Kari," I said turning to her. "Tie this rope around you wrist." Then handed her one end of a rope and tied the other end around my wrist. "Sorry you have to do this, but I only have two bungee ropes."

Then the wolves jumped the last five steps and landed right behind us, and we jumped.

"AHH!" Kari was screaming right into my ear.

"Stop that!" I yelled at Kari.

Then as we came closer and closer to the ground, I swung over to T.K., grabbed both of our ropes, then pulled them both off the second the rope had started to stretch, making us all hit the ground, hard.

Then the werewolves, which were still on the Tower, jumped after us, with nothing to help slow the fall.

"You might want to step back." I said as the wolves fell. Then we stepped back just in time to see the wolves land on top of me.

"Tai?" Asked T.K. sometime later. "Are you alive?"

"Uh, no. I'm still dead." I mumbled though a mouth full of broken teeth.

"Too bad. I was kind of hoping I could thank you for breaking my fall." It was Tai speaking. Then I noticed that it was daytime and that we were inside a hospital.

"You mean you're…"

"A werewolf? Yes. And sorry about trying to eat you last night."

"But-"

"It would probably be best if you just don't ask any thing until you get your jaw fixed."

Then s doctor came in and told everyone that it was time for the operation to try and fix my jaw.

A few hours later I came out of the operating room to find out that Tai and Sora had gone back to Japan and that T.K. and Kari wanted to go back too.

"What?" I asked once we had left the hospital. "How could you even think of going back there? If we do we'll be ripped to shreds!"

"We have to try and turn the others back into humans again!" Said Kari. "You can't just sit here and do nothing Tai! If you do, they'll just make more and more werewolves until they take over all of Asia! And, if they don't stop there, they might even come over here!"

"We're still going." Said T.K. "Even if you say no, we'll just leave you here."

"All right. I'll go with you." I said.

"Great! I've already bought our plane tickets. We leave in an hour. So get packed."

Chapter 12-Return to Odiba

"Well, we're here." Said Kari as we stood outside Old Fred's shack.

"Ground zero for werewolves." Said T.K.

"Lets get this over with." I said.

Then the Old Fred stepped out from inside the shack. "Oh, you came back?" He asked.

"We're here to help you Fred." I said as I took a step toward him.

"Ya right! You can't do anything for me!"

Then I jumped at Fred and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Your strong for an 'old geezer'." I said as I pined him to the ground and put the cuffs on him.

"You'll never make me human again!"

"Maybe, but we can still try."

Then we threw him into the back of my car and drove off.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Old Fred as I pulled him out of the car.

"To jail." Said T.K.

"We're going to lock you, and the rest of the werewolves, in your own jail sell until we find away to make you human again." I said.

By the time we had locked up everyone in the hospital, it was almost dusk.

"We better hurry." Said Kari as we walked into Joe's house.

"Anyone home?" I shouted once we were inside.

"Tai!" Yelled Kari excitedly as she ran to her older brother.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tai sternly, looking at me.

"We came to get rid of you." I said as I walked over to Tai.

"You should leave. Now." It was Davis.

"Oh, Davis. I'm glad I found you." I said. "I need to apologize for kicking you the other day. I shouldn't have done that. I should have done THIS!" Then I punched Davis in the stomach. As he was bent over, I hit him on the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Stop that!" Said Kari. "You want to _cure_ him! Not _kill_ him!"

"He might have put up a fight. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't be a problem."

Then I hand cuffed Davis, and went upstairs to get the others.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Izzy once he saw me.

Then Joe started running for the window.

"Stop!" I yelled to Joe as I threw a footrest in front of him, making him trip over it.

"You tripped me"! Yelled Joe, turning around to yell at me.

"Duh! You know, for a doctor your not very smart."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm handcuff you."

Then I handcuffed everyone else and brought them downstairs and put them into Ken's truck to bring down to the jail.

"Get in there!" I said pushing Davis into his sell.

"Tai!" Yelled T.K. before I could lock Davis's sell. "Get over here! NOW!"

"What?" I said running over to the sell T.K. was standing next to.

"Old Fred and those teenagers escaped."

"What? How?"

Then there were hundreds of howls from outside.

"That's how."

Suddenly, my hand started twitching.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Asked Kari looking at me.

"Kari," I said through clenched teeth. "You should get out of here, now."

"Why?"

"Just go."

"What's wrong with you?" Asked T.K. once Kari had left.

"T.K., put a pair of handcuffs on me and lock me up."

"Why?"

"Do it! Now!"

"No."

"Don't make me shoot you. Now do it!"

Then, the sun fell out of sight, and the moon came out from behind the clouds.

"Quick! Cuff me!"

Suddenly, there was a loud clanking of sell doors. Davis had escaped from his sell and was unlocking others sells as he ran for the door.

"Stop!" Yelled T.K.

"Get back here!" I yelled to T.K.

Then Tai opened his sell door, making T.K. run right into it. "Don't try to get away. You're trapped." Said Tai looking down at T.K.

"Hey Tai," I said. "Look up." Then I punched Tai in the face once he had looked up.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Tai angrily at me.

Then I gave him another punch to the face, and pushed him over.

"Get up!" I yelled at T.K., who was still on the ground. "We need to hurry."

"What's going on?" Asked T.K. as we ran. "You'll find out." I said. Then we ran out side to find a pack of werewolves Waiting for us.

Chapter 13-Last Hour of the Last Day

"Well, you decided to join us for dinner?" Asked Davis looking at us.

Then Tai came out from inside the jail, and put his werewolf paw on my shoulder. He was still changing.

Then, I lost control.

"Die mortal!" I yelled to T.K. as I hit as hard as I could in the face.

"Tai! Why'd you hit me?" Asked T.K.

"Ha! You mean you still don't know! Your almost as dumb as Davis!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a werewolf you idiot!"

T.K. was shocked. "What? But how?"

"It's common sense! Do you remember how many times I've been scratched, or bitten? How can I not be?"

"But, you're still human!"

"Oh, you mean _this_ old thing?" I said looking down at my body. "This is just a suit! Remember!"

"But you said you were more human that Digimon now."

"HA! I just made that up so that I didn't have to come out! But now, I will." Then I burst out of my suit, revealing a 13-foot, 8-inch tall werewolf, with grayish silver fur, 5-inch long claws, and a foaming mouth, full of 9-inch long, razor sharp teeth.

"I think I'll go now." Said T.K. as he turned around, and ran right into the werewolf that was once Tai.

'Time to add a new member to our pack.' I thought as we pounced on T.K.

But Izzy stopped me before I could help Tai bite T.K.

I made a shaking motion with my head as to say 'What do you want?'

He pointed to Davis and said, "He hasn't changed yet! He's not a werewolf!"

I eyed Davis eagerly.

'I'm hungry.' I thought as I ran toward Davis, then jumped at him, knocking him to the ground, and sank my foam-covered teeth into his leg.

Well, there you have it, my life from begging to end. I no longer exist now. Just a werewolf, in a pack of other werewolves, planning to take over the world. Our first target after Asia, Paris.

THE END

Tai Wilson


End file.
